


Астартес тоже болеют

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космодесантники не болеют? Ну, может быть.<br/>А ещё, если верить корявому языку некоторых переводчиков "Фулгрима", лорды-коммандеры Эйдолон и Веспасиан способны явиться пред народом в одной тоге на двоих. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Астартес тоже болеют

Абаддон с ненавистью посмотрел на термометр. Точнее, на два термометра. Один показывал температуру в каюте - восемнадцать градусов по шкале Цельсия. Второй показывал температуру самого Абаддона - тридцать девять градусов по той же шкале.  
Глаза Первого капитана слезились, из носа отчаянно текло. Тёплый вязаный свитер из шерсти чогорисских овец не спасал. Равно как носки из волчьей шерсти (подарок от дружественного легиона) и мохеровый синий шарф с золотой Ультимой (боевой трофей, снятый с трупа поверженного орка).  
Стратегический запас носовых платков закончился ещё вчера. На какое-то время выручила запасная простыня. Однако её площадь оказалась прискорбно ограниченной, и перед несчастным Эзекилем во весь рост поднимался животрепещущий вопрос: куда сморкаться дальше? Впрочем, идея пришла быстро: на "Духе Мщения" в очередной раз гостил Фулгрим со своими присными - они ж без трёх чемоданов в гости не ездят! Наверняка тогу-другую можно будет реквизировать на благо XVI Легиона... в лице его Первого капитана. Абаддон хищно ухмыльнулся и отправился на охоту.

На "Духе Мщения" царила условная ночь. В покоях, отведённых Фулгриму, происходило экстренное собрание высших иерархов ложи Детей Императора - и повод был важнее некуда. Эйдолон в числе прочего багажа привёз надувной бассейн, а Веспасиан - складные вёдра, с помощью которых лорды-коммандеры быстро натаскали горячей воды. Дальше в воду вылили флакон пены для ванн и аккуратно погрузили пару настольных вентиляторов. Всё - походная джакузи готова, можно приглашать примарха.  
Фулгрим явился свеж, бодр и прекрасен, как майская роза. Неторопливо разоблачился, являя себя сынам во всей красе и совершенстве. Погрузился в горячую воду, блаженно улыбнулся и милостиво повёл рукой, дозволяя верным лордам-коммандерам присоединиться. Оба Астартес незамедлительно погрузились в пенящееся блаженство и согласно отрешились от мира, дабы насладиться моментом незамутнённой радости бытия в обществе возлюбленного примарха.  
Зря они это сделали...

Абаддон призраком крался по коридорам флагмана. Толстые носки скрадывали шум шагов. Даже сморканием ночной охотник себя не выдавал: по пути он заглянул к Петронелле Вивар в надежде, что, может быть, далеко ходить не придётся - и обнаружил у неё коробочку с ватными тампонами, каждый из которых был снабжён верёвочкой. Видимо, чтоб удобнее было из носа выдёргивать. Подивившись (чего только эти терранцы не придумают, лишь бы не сморкаться по-человечески!), Эзекиль быстро перебрал гардероб летописицы и разочарованно всхрюкнул: все платья были одно уникальнее другого, да ещё усыпаны драгоценными каменьями. А нос у Первого капитана и без того распух, покраснел и обрёл излишнюю чувствительность. Ну что ж, хоть какая-то добыча. Надолго не хватит, понятное дело - зато теперь его точно ни одна жертва не услышит!  
А Петронелле до самого утра снились рычащие под окном Великие Звери Калибана.

Дверь в каюту Фулгрима была приоткрыта. И - о удача! - на диванчике валялись две совершенно одинаковые тоги нежно-фиалкового цвета, судя по вышивке и кружевам, принадлежавшие Эйдолону. Рядом валялась третья, и размер её не оставлял места сомнениям. Лунный Волк зажмурился и помотал головой, отгоняя налетевший вихрь разных нехороших мыслей. В конце концов, какое ему дело, зачем Эйдолону сразу две тоги, что он в раздетом виде делает в покоях у раздетого примарха, и почему из соседней комнаты доносятся настолько блаженные стенания? Эзекиль хищно сцапал ближайшую лорд-коммандерскую тогу, спрятал её под свитер и, воровато оглядываясь, унёсся прочь гигантскими прыжками. На какое-то время он спасён. А пока он расходует тогу на благие цели - сервиторы успеют постирать использованную простыню. И если кто-нибудь увидит поруганную простыню до стирки и заинтересуется, в чём она выпачкана - да пусть сдохнет от зависти к удавшейся абаддоновой личной жизни!

Вода стала остывать, и лорды-коммандеры вернулись мыслями в грешную юдоль скорби, в коей некоторое время присутствовали лишь телесно, вознесясь воспрявшим духом в горние выси. Пора было расходиться. Фулгрим ласково попросил своих сынов добавить несколько вёдер горячей воды на освободившееся место, и остался поблаженствовать ещё немного. Эйдолон же с Веспасианом, оставив генетического отца наедине с его глубокими мудрыми думами, вышли в гостиную примарха - и остолбенели от благородного негодования. Но обращаться за помощью к Фулгриму, равно как поднимать шум и искать коварного похитителя не рискнули - на что, собственно, коварный похититель и рассчитывал.

Ночью на Тарика внезапно напал жор. Бывает. Торгаддон натянул "домашний" балахон и вышел из каюты. Свернул за угол и оторопело остановился. Потряс головой. Протёр глаза. Видение не исчезало. По поперечному коридору гордо шествовали лорды-коммандеры Третьего Легиона, одетые в тогу. Одну на двоих - и как только влезли? Выражения их лиц были столь мрачными, что даже воин более отчаянный и смелый, чем Тарик Торгаддон, не рискнул бы приставать к ним с расспросами.  
Видение неспешно продефилировало мимо и скрылось за очередным поворотом.  
\- Глюк, - твёрдо решил Второй капитан. И решительно свернул в сторону камбуза.  
Глюки глюками, а таскать колбасу из холодильника лучше ночью!


End file.
